bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Coyn
Coyn was a planet in the Coyn system and the homeworld of the Coynites. It was located in Elrood sector, where the Coyn Route met the Elrood-Derilyn Run. The capital was the city of En'Tra'Tal, or "King-City". Forests, marshes, and plains broken by simple mountain ranges covered this beautiful planet. Coyn was defended by their space fleet, Coyn'Skraj'Ha. Description Coyn had regular seasons, including a hot summer and a moist and cool winter. The poles were cold, with moderate ice caps while the equatorial regions were warm and humid. Coyn was made up of three continents and several smaller islands in addition to the ice caps. The Tris, a domesticated mount, and the Tangak, a carnivorous predator, were both native to Coyn. History Many thousands of years before the Battle of Yavin, the Coynites were divided into numerous warring clans. This, combined with their rapid technological development, resulted in a species that not only fought well, but excelled in weapon design and manufacture. Eventually, one Coynite clan learned how to manufacture biological weapons. Whether the action was accidental or intentional was not known, but a dangerous toxin was eventually released. The microbe spread across Coyn, uncontrolled. The toxin was passed by physical contact - anything as simple as a touch of hands could spread the deadly organism. The plague killed over half of the planet's population. Toral, chief of the strongest clan, realized that the Coynite species was heading towards extinction. He began a series of reforms with his allies and eventually succeeded in not only banishing biological weapons, but also instituted a code of law for the warrior society. Toral's leadership and wisdom united the warring clans under one law (the En'Tra'Sol) and one leader. During this time, the Coynites established the tradition of no personal contact without express permission first. The effect of the biological toxin was so pronounced that the ban on contact became part of the En'Tra'Sol. Under this law, clan infighting was not eliminated, but the scale of the conflict was greatly reduced. Toral's son, Arl'Toral managed to bring peace to the planet. Arl'Toral channeled his people's natural aggressiveness into a rigid code of conduct by revising the En'Tra'Sol. Shortly thereafter, settlers from Elrood first discovered Coyn. During these exchanges with the strangers from space, Arl'Toral realized that the best way to ensure peace on Coyn was to channel these aggressive energies to other pursuits. In short order, the first Coynite mercenary units were formed. During the era prior to the Rebellion era, known as the Imperial period, Moraine Strykia lived on Coyn with the twins, Allyson and Graydon. Refugees from the Antrixian Purge, the Strykias lived in hiding on Coyn for many years. In 1 ABY, a team of paramilitary forces rescued Moraine and her family from Coyn prior to an Imperial raid on their home. Government Coyn was ruled by a militaristic sovereignty. The absolute ruler was the En'Tra ("King-Master"), whose formal title was En'Tra'Sol'Tais'Tra ("King-Master of Law, Land and Cities".) The En'Tra, in turn, parceled out land to various noble families, called En'Tra'Ag'Tra ("King-Master's highest-servants"). Most of the nobility came from families with a lasting martial tradition - the Coynites were a species of warriors and thus respected and followed those who proved themselves formidable warriors. The vast majority of noble families were so appointed thousands of years ago, although every few centuries, a new family would be added to the noble bloodlines by the En'Tra's decree. It was possible that a family could have had its noble status stripped by decree of the En'Tra, but this never happened. This system lasted for thousands of years. The planet was at one point ruled by King Im'Toral XV and Queen Em'Tora VIII. Below them were the 29 Ag'Tra, heads of the noble families of the world. Each noble family ran a Sarrh'Tais ("law-land"), so that the entire world was under control of the Ag'Tra, who were loyal to the king. Of the 29 Ag'Tra, nine were sympathetic to the Empire, five were sympathetic to the Rebellion, and the remaining 15 were neutral. Economy Coyn was a very busy trading planet as it was the world that most ships first visited upon entering Elrood Sector. Since Coyn was the beginning of the Coyn Route, it's spaceports, both orbiting and planetary, were popular stop-offs for fueling and supplies prior to leaving the sector. Ships coming into the sector often stopped here because of the many cargo storage facilities. Often, galactic freighters simply dumped their cargoes here and regional cargo lines would then pick up the cargo and deliver it to the other worlds along the Elrood-Derilyn Trade Route. To deal with the large volume of trade, Coyn built five spaceports on the planet itself as well as a large orbiting space station named Skraj'Tais. En'Tra'Tal, Im'Tra'Tal, Ah'Kra, and Kroyn'Tal all possessed stellar class spaceports while Kra possessed a standard class spaceport. Coyn had several local companies of note including Ekkar Arms and the Mercenary Guild of Coyn. RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Temperate Atmosphere: Type I Hydrosphere: Moderate Gravity: Standard Terrain: Forests, Plains, Mountains, Marshes Length of Day: 20 Standard Hours Length of Year: 380 Local Days Sapient Species: Coynites (N) Starport: (4) Stellar-class, (1) Standard-class Population: 800 Million Planet Function: Homeworld Government: Fuedal Tech Level: Space Major Exports: Lumber, Weapons, Mercenaries Major Imports: Foodstuffs, High Tech, Metals System: Coyn Star: Coynek Category:Planets